memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ged
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 05:33, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Plot types My child, take care to follow the path the Prophets have laid out for us. I recommend that you consult the Vedek Assembly before applying such changes to multiple pages.--Schrei 01:02, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) : Umm...yeah. Before making additions such as these (which will eventually cover a great deal of articles, specifically the 700 episodes) Please consult the community first. You may want to try bringing the idea up at Memory Alpha:Ten Forward first. In the mean time, please don't add it to anymore episodes. - AJHalliwell 01:24, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) :: Basically what they said. Is Schrei BajoranBumpkin? That sounded an awful lot like the same person... Coke 01:27, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::: See Memory_Alpha:Ten_Forward#Plot_types --Ged 01:34, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) This has nothing to do with the current situation, it's just for the record. I'm posting my comment from Coke's talk page: Puh-lease! If you're gonna accuse me of vandalism, at least make HIM the sock puppet. I've done enough edits to deserve to be the vandalist. No, I'm just not a serious person. In fact, I think he started the whole Prophets things because I dubbed him "Vedek Winn" after he wrote a piece of crap genocide article that sounded like one of her speeches. I've done stuff that was inappropriate, but not vandalism. I also don't like dealing with morons, hence I simply went back to studying while this whole thing transpired. And if you're still not convinced, look at the episode pages from to in DS9 season two or Occupation of Bajor and tell me if that looks like vandalism. ;) --Schrei 01:49, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC)